Girl in New Orleans
Girl in New Orleans is the fourth episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary WOMAN ON A MISSION — With the annual Dauphine Street music festival around the corner, , itching for a night out, convinces to let her attend. Marcel cautiously obliges but asks to keep a watchful eye on . Agnes convinces to visit a mysterious doctor in The Bayou where she makes a shocking discovery. Meanwhile, takes a special interest in Cami, who reveals some alarming information about her past, and a determined is on a mission to get to the bottom of a recent strange encounter involving . Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Shane Coffey as Timothy *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell Guest Cast *Andrea Powell as Dr. Paige Trivia *Antagonist: Agnes. *This episode marks the first appearances of Kieran, Tim and Sean O'Connell. *Both Klaus and Elijah meet for the very first time in this episode. * is undaggered in this episode. * revealed the existence of the supernatural to , although he compelled her not to be afraid. * reveals she had a twin brother and that the mysterious circumstances surrounding his death is the reason she came to New Orleans. *It was revealed that Tim and Davina were childhood friends. *During the dream/memory scene with and Rebekah, Elijah reveals that it was he who took Rebekah on her first foray back into New Orleans society after Klaus undaggered her. *It is revealed that hasn't been in school for six years. * 's wolf eyes are seen for the first time in this episode although she does not fully transform. *This is the first time the city of New Orleans appears in the title of an episode of the series. *Marcel snaps Diegos neck after he lost Davina. Continuity *Sophie does not appear in this episode, but she is referred to. Cultural References *Girl In New Orleans is the name of a 1972 song by . Quotes : : "My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. Now we have returned to find the city has a new king, one who rules with the aid of a powerful girl. They have taken possession of my brother, Elijah. A coven of witches want this girl for themselves; they seek to enlist my help, using my unborn child as leverage. Though I suspect they have ulterior motives. So, I've made a plan of my own: I will free my brother and reclaim the city for our family. Then, I will be king." : : "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." : : "No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." : : "Because I enjoy your company; and I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my...complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman, a girl really. One with vast potential. Held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women; protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?" : : "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally. : : "I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer. : : "Okay. What are we writing?" : : "My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." : : "Excuse me? My private life is..." : : "Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me; and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." : : "What?!" : : (compelling Cami) "You're frightened. Don't be." : : "I'm not scared anymore. That's...amazing. How did you...?" : : "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." : : "I know what you are. It's crazy to me but at least it makes sense. But this ... massacre. It's just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere." '' :' : ''"I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on it's own terms." '' : ': ''"No. The world isn't awful. People are not awful. They want to be good. Something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs. Symptoms before someone has a psychotic break." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x04 Promo "Girl in New Orleans" (HD)|Short promo The Originals - Girl in New Orleans Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x04 Canadian Promo - Girl in New Orleans HD|Canadian promo The Originals 1x04 Webclip - Girl in New Orleans|Webclip #1 The Originals 1x04 Webclip 2 - Girl in New Orleans HD|Webclip #2 Pictures DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Davina1x04.jpg Marcel1x04.jpg Camilledavina1x04.jpg Camille1x04.jpg Klauscamille1x04.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Niklaus1x04.jpg Davinacamille1x04.jpg Davina2x104.jpg Davinaklaus1x04.jpg Originals-ep-4-exclusive-photo.jpg Klausdavina1x04.jpg 1x04cam.jpg Klauscam1x04.jpg Klauscam1x042.jpg Klacamm1x04.jpg Kla1x044.jpg Klauscam1x044.jpg Dianeto13.jpg|Daniel and Joseph with some friends BTS Claire and Phoebebts.jpg|Claire and Phoebe BTS Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 2 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Klaus 3 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 4 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Marcel 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Davina 4 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Camille 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Camille 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Klamille TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus compelling Camille Camille 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Agnes TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Davinaklaus1x042.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina2.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina3.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina4.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina5.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Agnes 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Diego TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Josh TO 1x04.jpg|Josh Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Marcel 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Marcel 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Agnes 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Agnes Agnes 5 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Camille 9 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Davina 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Camille 10 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Kieran TO 1x04.jpg|Kieran Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 5 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x04.jpg Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Rebekah 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Elijah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah Hayley 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Hayley 4 TO 1x04.jpg Tim TO 1x04.jpg|Tim Tim 2 TO 1x04.jpg Camille and Davina TO 1x04.jpg|Camille and Davina Tim 3 TO 1x04.jpg|Tim Davina 9 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Davina 10 TO 1x04.jpg Tim 4 TO 1x04.jpg|Tim Tim 5 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 11 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Camille 11 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus No55.jpg No54.jpg No53.jpg No52.jpg No51.jpg No50.jpg No49.jpg No48.jpg No47.jpg No46.jpg No45.jpg No44.jpg No43.jpg No42.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Davina 12 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus 9 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Klaus 10 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x04.jpg Davina 13 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Hayley 5 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 9 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Tim 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Tim Davina 14 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Klaus 12 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Davina 15 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Marcel 8 TO 1x04.jpg|Marcel Rebekah 10 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Hayley 7 TO 1x04.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 12 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Diego 6 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego Rebekah 13 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Camille 12 TO 1x04.jpg|Camille Klaus 14 TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus Davina 16 TO 1x04.jpg|Davina Davina 17 TO 1x04.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Diego's dinner TO 1x04.jpg|Diego's Dinner References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes